History of Alahana
Pre-Third Age During the First Age and Second Age Alahana was occupied by Humans, Elven and Dwarven factions. The human High Kingdom almost occupied all lands south of the Nuhlan River except for the coastal regions. These coastal regions were occupied by Sea Elves and also occupied a part of East Alahana up to the parallel of the Hogash River. The Moon Elves also had lands in modern Alahana that reached from the north-west up to the Nuhlan River. The Sun Elves also had a bit of land in the north-east that went a little more south than the Medyr River. The Wood Elves were also represented in Alahana and were elves from Greater Calen-Taur that was located between the Iron Mountains and the Hogash River. But that was not all, the dwarves also had holds in these Iron Mountains and these were Gabil'irkaul (The Great Halls) and ''Dor-Mar (The Iron Mountain). ''With the end of the Second Age and the beginning of the Third age these ancient kingdoms vanished. The Dwarves went into isolation never to be heard from ever again, the Sun - and Moon Elves went extinct, the Sea Elves went to their ancient capital on the island of Drigean and the Wood Elves retreated into their homeland of Calen-Taur. After this the many migrating humans settled in these lands creating many different tribes. Fall of civilizations Text Ancient Alahana Bronze Age Civilizations Thayt Civilization The Thayt Civilization was the first human civilization to form since the humans became a nomadic culture again around the year 3,000 BCE. This civilization was known for their beautiful bronze statues and weaponry. The expansion of the Thayt civilization can be credited to the creation of commercial centers and formal trade between settlements. This would allow the lower class to provide for food, tools, et cetera while the upper class would practice leadership activities to expand their influence. But the civilization fell in 2700 BCE due to the excesive raiding of the Mallor Tribes. Mallor Tribes Text Gumma Civilization The fall of the Thayt civilization made room for a new one, the Gumma civilization, in 2680 BCE. The reason why this civilization was so successful was because of the the power structure that changed from the original hierarchies of the local elites to a monarchist power structure. This started an age of prosperity for the settlements under its influence and ultimately led to the construction of the first city, Polaris. The city was a mark of power in the entire region, it also became a center of trade for many settlements but also for other civilizations far away. They were commercial minded people that didn't bother with acts of war or learning about warfare so there was no standing army. For defense they only relied on local militias and caravan guards making them an easy prey for warlike civilizations. Mayer Civilization This city didn't stand for to long as a neighboring civilization started their conquest with the Gumma civilization. The Mayer Civilization that came north from the lands now known as Paxallex and Mialath took the lands without problem since the Gumma's didn't have any standing army, and the Mayer civilization did. But this civilization also fell against an invasion of northern tribes that started to migrate southward raiding and pillaging everything on their path, including the Mayer cities. = City-States About 50 years after the invasion of the north-men normal life returned to the lands of Alahana. All cities were destroyed so the people had to build everything up again. It was then that the first city was created, Adrilla. Many more cities sprung up and were all controlled by the Deqrasil Dynasty. The continuous expansion of the cities lead to trouble when they encountered tribes on the other side of the Nuhlan River who were untouched by the north-men. Some skirmishes occurred and the tribes united into an alliance called the Telran Confederation. The city states wanted to expand but the confederation didn't want these people near so they declared war upon each other. This war was called the Settler wars. Rise of Antarpia The war was won by the cities but because of the violent approach that had been used and the different ideologies many family members started to grow further away from each other until each city became an independent city state. Over time each city state started to develop variations on the culture, religion, politics, et cetera. This led to more isolation of the city states, and due to the lack of proper maps , the borders of the settlements overlapped each others borders, sometimes causing conflict. The largest of these conflicts was the Attbridge - Antarpia war in 54 BCE. The troops of Attbridge had to get to Antarpia without offending their neighbor, Adrilla. The only way to reach Antarpia was by sea or going around Adrilla territory. A navy was assembled for a naval invasion to transport a major part of the troops while the other part would go around and arrive as reinforcements. The ships arrived at the shores of Antarpia and the army was unloading their equipment. But then the army of Antarpia attacked the invaders in the Battle of Pyrgasa. The invading army was completely obliterated. But the army that was coming as reinforcements had no idea the other half of their army was already dead. They were ambushed in the Battle of Epidenai, also obliterating their army. With the army of Attbridge defeated their city had just to be taken. But this task could be harder than expected. The city of Adrilla allied themselves with Attbridge. The Antarpian used their diplomatic power to get the city states of Tenasus, Leonster and Beamen on their side and used their immense wealth to purchase a large amount of mercenaries from neighboring tribes. The siege of Adrilla commenced but the city had defenses no other city had and thus a frontal assault would most likely result in the defeat of the Antarpian army. So they decided to starve the defenders out. But they were also prepared for this and had stocked up a huge amount of supplies to last multiple months or even years. Attbridge did not have any army to relieve the siege but they called upon other city states to do this job. The cities of Zancledon and Asamum answered this call and send some forces towards Adrilla to relieve the siege. But the Antarpian reinforcements from their allies arrived doubling their numbers while the forces to relieve the siege did not take that into account. When the battle started and the Adrillan forces sallied out to meet the enemy on the open battlefield they quickly lost making the Adrillans surrender their city to the attackers. After the fall of Adrilla the cities of Attbridge, Zancledon and Asamum quickly fell as well because of their lack of manpower. With the fall of Aegodosia, Borias and Lipeta the Antarpians had united all city states north of the Nuhlan River under one banner, but the cities south of the river were still divided and weak on their own. The city of Tenasus and Bayline were the strongest in the south and the only ones able to defend the small towns from being decimated by tribes. These small conflicts with independent tribes resulted in an event known as the Telran Crisis in the year 89. These tribes were independent, but in these times it was unclear what tribe attacked, and if that tribe belonged to the confederacy. So the general opinion was that all tribes belonged to the confederacy. So after these raids a united force of the southern armies gathered in Nancledra, a major tribal town on the edge of confederacy territory. The battle was won by the city-states and the town was sacked. Much to the disliking of the confederacy. They send an emissary to both of the cities asking for an explanation. Only then the cities realized that it were not the tribes of the confederacy that attacked them, it were independent tribes. The war was over, but the cities refused to return the conquered lands. This would lead to some great grudges that would lead to another war in a few years. The city of Tenasus and Pelaris had great ties with the Antarpians and decided to join them in an union in the year 390. This mean that Bayline was the last independent city state. Fiercely independent, but very fragile on its own. So they also decided it was in their best interest to cut a special deal with the Antarpians. But when the union was in full motion to be properly formed, the Empire of Aramei invaded Bayline, resulting in those lands being occupied by the empire. Although the union was not completely formed the Antarpians chose to reconquer those lands as they saw it as rightfully theirs. This resulted in the Antarp - Aramei War in 402. The city of Bayline was the southernmost city on the mainland, so logically it was the first target for the empire. When the city fell news spread fast and the Antarpians declared war upon the empire. The army in Bayline was weakened and haven't be resupplied since the end of the siege so they were low on food and troops. The Antarpian army besieged the city again and captured with ease. The troops that were captured during this siege told the Antarpians major weaknesses on the island of Marinia and go-to tactics of their commanders giving the Antarpians a huge advantage. By following the instructions of the captured men the Antarpians were able to land their troops safely on the island, cut the city of Marinia of from all supplies and countering the tactics of the Arameian commanders the Antarpians were able to capture and occupy the city, creating a clear path towards the empire for more conquests and causing the morale of the empire to crumble. While the kingdom of Antarpia was occupied with their war with Aramei, the Telran Confederation declared war as revenge for the events that happened during the Telran Crisis. The first battle of this war was the Battle of Elone where the Telrans were able to defeat an Antarpian army and push through to the city of Pelaris. The garrison of the city was weak because most of the troops were occupied fighting against Aramei. The city was besieged and the defenders surrendered after which the Telrans executed the soldiers and looted the city. The army of Telrans continued on south towards the weakened cities which are largely left undefended due to the manpower consumption of the war with Aramei and thus many town and cities fall. As this news spreads many men from the surrounding villages, towns and cities rallied and took up arms to fight this invading force. This militia force met with the Telrans in the woods during the Battle of Naupidaea where they defeated the surprised Telrans and forced their retreat. The Antarpians made a peace offer which was refused due to the still weakened state of the kingdom so the Antarpians rallied as many men as they could from other cities and regions as well and went on the offensive against the confederacy. The Antarpians won battle after battle much to the surprise of the Telrans who belied an easy victory would be gained. The morale of the trbesmen was so low that they started routing as soon as the battle started. This went on until the Antarpians reached the city of Telra, the largest tribal city in the region and the location of the last stand of the Telrans. The Siege of Telra commenced but as the tribal city had limited fortifications they sallied out and attacked the attackers head on but due to their lack of morale they routed relatively quickly even as they outnumbered the Antarpians. The men and women of the city feared for their lives and ultimately agreed to the unconditional surrender and annexation of Telran lands proposed by the Antarpians. The leaders of the confederacy ere executed but the others were spared and the city was not razed. 611 The Empire of Aramei falls and lands are split up between the southern beastmasters and the Kingdom of Antarpia, the latter will from now on be known as the Empire of Antarpia Antarpia 701 The Renillen Empire conquers the north-east of the Antarpian Empire in the First Antarpian-Renillen war Antarpia 714 Antarpian coup d'etat Antarpia 717 The Antarpian Empire starts its conquest of the Etoran Tribes Antarpia 720 First Antascosian war between the Antarpian Empire and the Kingdom of Cumenia Antarpia 742 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom of Cumenia in the Second Antascosian War Antarpia 800 The Antarian Empire starts their conquest of the Renillen Empire Antarpia 814 The Renillen Empire falls after the conquest by the Antarpian Empire Antarpia Sacred Era 816 Multiple small regions try to break off from the Antarpian Empire resulting in the Northern war 881 Former Renillen cities rise up against the Antarpian Empire in the Loxias Rebellion 910 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom of Greradia 916 The Antarpian Empire declares war on the Free cities to get favorable trade deals 924 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Ugrucaean Union 932 The Antarpian Empire tries attempts to conquer the Azorid Kingdom 951 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom Of Vendassa 958 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom of Trin 961 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom Of Pruli 964 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom Of Ederrader 987 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom Of Arukor 990 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom of Phipan 1005 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kingdom of Thedeoris 1018 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Seserenth Dynasty 1082 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Sultanate of Atroubokar 1090 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Kreozar Dynasty 1094 The Antarpian Empire conquers the Qougallan Dynasty 1095 The Antarpian Empire tries to conquer the Qinrao Empire in the War of the White Rose 1191 The Antarpian Empire loses the War of the White Rose and the Qinrao Empire absorbed the lands of the Qougallan Dynasty and the Kreozar Dynasty 1191 Start of the Antarpian Crisis 1191 The Sultanate of Atroubokar declares independence from the Antarpian Empire 1191 The Seserenth Dynasty declares independence from the Antarpian Empire 1192 The Kingdom of Phipan declares independence from the Antarpian Empire 1193 The Kingdom of Asana declares independence from the Antarpian Empire 1193 The Kingdom of Pruli declares independence from the Antarpian Empire 1193 The Kingdom of Eterimos declares independence from the Antarpian Empire 1194 The Kingdom of Lariret declares independence from the Antarpian Empire 1198 The Second Kingdom of Renillia declares independence from the Antarpian Empire 1214 Fall of the Antarpian Empire, Official independence for 48 new states 1229 The Sultanate of Craikar enters Marinia Island founding the Emirate of Ustikar 1276 The Emirate of Ustikar spreads to the Sea of Cerulle 1313 Union between the city-states of Adrilla, Lipeta and Attbridge resulting in the Union of Three States 1398 The Union of Three States conquers the city state of Antarpia 1414 The Union of Three States attacks the city state of Beamen resulting in the Alahanese Unification War 1488 The Union of Three States wins the Alahanese Unification War and unites the Kingdom of Telra, Kingdom of Estis, the Kingdom of Kasilof and the March of Riverfield under 1 banner: The Kingdom of Alahana 1492 The Kingdom of Karkan conquers the lands east of the Hogash River from the Kingdom of Alahana 1502 The Kingdom of Alahana starts a new war with the Kingdom of Karkan conquering their lost lands and the lands up to Lake Gazosh and the city of Hunway 1505 The Kingdom of Alahana conquers the islands of the Sea of Cerulle from the Emirate of Ustikar in the Cerullean War 1510 The Kingdom of Tirath is split into north and south during the Tirath Succession War. The south is incorporated into the Kingdom of Alahana and the north into the Kingdom of Greradia 1516 The First Crusade launches to conquer the Famusist territory of Marinia from the Edvanist state the Emirate of Ustikar Noble Era Malignant Era Category:Alahana Category:History